UN AMOR INCOMPRENDIDO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: La relación de William y Grell desde el punto de vista de Ronald, que esta celoso, el amor por sus jefes, nada sexual. Segunda parte de "las sospechas de Ronald"


_**Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, espero halla quedado bien. La relación de William y Grell desde el punto de vista de Ronald, el amor por sus jefes, nada sexual. Segunda parte de "las sospechas de Ronald" Todo pertenece a Yana Toboso.**_

* * *

¿Porque senpai?, nuevamente lo veo correr a los brazos del demonio que tanto dices amar, pero este te propina una golpiza mortal, pero no te importa, tu resistes, resistes en espera de "el", siempre esperas a que "el" venga en tu rescate, ya es una costumbre de casi todos los días, ¿te gusta el dolor senpai?. El demonio no deja de golpear tu bello rostro que ahora esta cubierto de sangre, la lucha es desigual, tus lentes se han roto y no vez bien para defenderte, pero... aunque vieras bien, tu no te defenderás ¿verdad?, tienes las costillas y una pierna ya rotas, te arrastras lejos del mayordomo del infierno, guardas la esperanza de que "el" venga a salvarte, pero no lo hará, ya conoce tu juego y no pretende seguirte la corriente, Spears sensei te dejo en mis manos, confió en mi para que te cuidara, pero eres un hombre terco, ahora debo ir a salvarte, pero... si tu eres el más fuerte de todos y te ha vencido el demonio ¿que me espera ami?.

Los dos estamos malheridos, pero finalmente ese odioso mocoso llamo a su sirviente y este nos dejo libres, ahora te llevo de regreso a la cede, se que William se enfurecerá con nosotros, en especial contigo, pero a ti no te importa, estamos frente al gran edificio y William espera en la puerta, esta molesto, puedo sentirlo si el fuese un demonio seguro ya hubiese tomado su forma infernal para matarte, yo estoy algo temeroso, un William molesto es muy peligroso, pero tu corres feliz a sus brazos, parece que el dolor se ha ido de tu cuerpo, tienes una gran sonrisa en tu rostro y gritas su nombre con felicidad **_-Will-_**, pero William te recibe con un golpe en la cabeza, proporcionado por su death scythe, caes al suelo y el te toma por el cabello, lloras pidiendo clemencia pero "el" te ignora, ¿porque lo amas senpai?, **_-Knox.-_** escucho mi nombre y me apresuro, estamos ambos en la oficina de William, el esta sentado frente a nosotros, me ha asignado horas extra, tu no dejas de admirarlo con tu cara de idiota enamorado, aun después de que te abofeteo e insulto ya en la oficina, pero no te importa, tu le eres fiel.

Una nueva misión se nos ha sido encomendada, llego a dudar de tu amor por William, no puedes controlar tu deseo por los hombres, te arrojas a los brazos de cualquier hombre guapo, aun sabiendo que seras rechazado, o, ¿a caso pretendes poner celoso a William?, o ¿es que buscas algo de afecto en quien sea?.

Estamos en la tienda de Undertaker, a pesar de que Spears sensei lo admira y respeta, yo lo odio, después de que nos ataco en el Campania, el viejo enterrador actúa como si nada malo hubiera pasado,me sorprende que tu lo observas y tratas con devoción, casi con el mismo amor que a William, de verdad senpai, tiene muy mal gusto para los hombres.

Te veo abrazar a Eric senpai, le susurras cosas al oído entre risitas maliciosas, este te golpea en el estomago y te llama _-promiscuo idiota.-_, se que tu y Eric senpai fueron amantes, pero ahora todo es distinto, me pregunto ¿porque lo buscas si es que amas a William?. La respuesta ante mis ojos, William observa la escena, te toma del brazo y te arrastra a su oficina, la cierra de un portazo y no salen hasta después de una hora, me pregunto si te estará golpeando nuevamente o al fin conseguiste una muestra de afecto, sales con los ojos hinchados, lloraste lo se, me acerco y te invito a beber unos tragos para reanimarte, tu aceptas, nuestra jornada ha terminado, tomas tus cosas y nos apresuramos para irnos, William nos observa marcharnos juntos, esta molesto, lo veo en sus ojos, pero no dice nada, ¿esta celoso sensei?, si es así ¿porque no hace a Sutcliff senpai suyo?.

Estamos en un pub en el centro de Londres, tu no lo conoces, yo lo visito casi diario con mis citas, pero hoy no hay chicas lindas a mi alrededor, solo somos tu y yo, estas triste lo se, bebes y bebes, una copa tras otra, quieres ahogar algo en el fondo de tu corazón, ocultas tu dolor con esa sonrisa terrorífica de dientes afilados, pero ella no te hace menos bonita, hablamos tonterías y banalidades sin importancia, me aconsejas sobre la chica nueva de asuntos generales, es tu amiga, tu voz se empieza a quebrar, quieres llorar, me abrazas y me pides cosas inapropiadas, **_-besame Ronnie._-**, te acurrucas en mi hombro y acaricias mi pierna, se que no te gustan los "niños" como yo, pero necesitas consuelo, **_-eres muy bonita senpai, pero la fiesta se termino.-_**

Te llevo de regreso a tu casa y en el camino nos topamos con William, **_-Honestamente Knox.-_**el me observa con ojos acusadores, me culpa por dejarte caer en tal estado deplorable y hace lo que jamas me imagine, te arrebata de mi lado y te toma en sus brazos estilo nupcial, de forma protectora te presiona contra su pecho y observa tu rostro. **_-Me haré cargo personalmente de Sutcliff Knox, ahora puedes retirarte.-_** los veo desaparecer entre las calles del reino shinigami.

Spears sensei no te permite salir conmigo nuevamente, ambos estamos castigados con horas extra, a veces te odio senpai.

Los tres salimos en una misión al mundo de los vivos, sera un baile en la mansión de ese loco pederasta y proxeneta del Vizconde Druitt, se llevara una masacre, negocios turbios con ese hombre, para mi sorpresa William te permite usar un vestido, yo cuestiono esto pero dice que es necesario una mujer para esta misión, no puedo negar que ese vestido te sienta muy bien, el echo de saber que eres un hombre disfrazado me causa mucha risa, pero aun por la falta de busto igual pareces mujer, William nota mi mirada, es vergonzoso, quieres bailar pero William te reprende, veo la tristeza en tus bellos ojos y me ofrezco para bailar una pieza contigo, tu rostro se ilumina y yo tontamente pienso que es por mi invitación, pero un **_-Sebas chan._-** sale de tus carnosos labios y corres rumbo al mayordomo.

Ahora puedo ver la frustración en el rostro de William, ¿Esta celoso sensei?, ambos sentados en una de las mesas podemos escuchar la conversación que sostienes con esa alimaña.

**_-¿Me veo bonita Sebas chan?.-_** preguntas coquetamente al demonio.

**_- Como una fruta bien madura, podría devorarlo ahora Grell san.-_** el demonio habla y nos voltea a ver con una sonrisa, se sabe escuchado y ahora se burla de nosotros.

William se para de su asiento, se ajusta las gafas y camina hacia tu dirección, te toma apretadamente del brazo, lo se pues escucho un gemido de dolor y algo de ¿placer? salir de tu boca pecaminosa y te arrastra de regreso a la mesa, Ahora estas feliz senpai, lo veo en tu rostro, lograste tu objetivo, llamar la atención de William, la noche continua, y varios hombres te han invitado a bailar, pero tu te niegas y te aferras al brazo de Spears sensei, te justificas diciendo que estas en compañía e tu "novio", William no protesta ante este comentario.

Yo a diferencia suya, me alejo y los dejo solos, decido conquistar a algunas chicas, la noche es larga y más para un shinigami.

La masacre comienza, seis hombres encapuchados aparecen y comienza un tiroteo, el Vizconde cobarde huye lejos, uno de los hombres te ve, te aleja de William, ahora eres su rehén veo una sonrisa enferma en tu rostro, ya se lo que tramas, para tu desdicha Sebastian se encarga de los mafiosos y mata a cinco de ellos por ordenes de su amo, uno escapo, te quedas con las ganas de pintar tu guadaña con sangre, William parece sereno, se acerca a ti, puedo ver que te examina minuciosamente aunque es algo ridículo, imposible que esos humanos te dañaran, pero tu estas feliz, aunque te haz ganado un golpe en la cabeza por exponerte de ese modo.

El baile termino, y los aplausos se los lleva el mayordomo del infierno, nosotros recogemos las almas y William no deja de mirar con recelo al dichoso Sebas chan.

Es media noche, nosotros aun no nos marcharemos hasta el día siguiente, aun falta un alma por cosechar, la del fugitivo, debemos permanecer ahí pues la muerte esta programada para ocurrir en uno de las subastas de personas que realiza el Vizconde.

Yacemos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, pero yo estoy en busca de una en especifico, conseguí una chica linda, pelirroja para variar, pero no recuerdo en que habitación dijo que se alojaba, era en alguna de las dos que están a lado de la mía, _**-demonios, todas las puertas son iguales**_-, decido entrar a la de mi derecha, me escabullo silenciosamente y me meto en la cama. _**-Hola dulzura.-**_ susurro a su oído y la pego a mi cuerpo, comienzo a tantear el territorio, "es tan suave y tiene un muy buen trasero", yo sigo "calentando" a mi dama, la escucho reír nerviosamente, pero no dice nada. De repente la puerta de su habitación se abre y un hombre enciende la luz, _"¿que diablos?", "¿esta casada?"_.

_**-Ronald Knox.-**_ ¿William?, William, es William que entra en la alcoba, descubro el cuerpo que yace en la cama y es el maldito Sutcliff senpai, el desgraciado se estaba riendo, pero al ver la cara furiosa de William sus rostro perdió el color, ambos estábamos en problemas.

Me disculpe y salí corriendo, todo animo de tener sexo esa noche desapareció por completo, me encierro en mi cuarto, pero no pasa mucho tiempo cuando comienzo a escuchar ruidos, "demonios", ruidos en los que yo soy un experto, me cubro la cara con una almohada pero aun así puedo escucharlo todo, el rechinar de la cama vieja, jadeos y gemidos, después de lo que me parece una eternidad, ya solo escucho la respiración pesada de William y los murmullos de Grell.

A la mañana siguiente, el trabajo esta echo, por fin nos largamos, el cínico de Sutcliff senpai me guiña un ojo cuando me ve, William es indiferente ante mi presencia.

_**-Usted, mentiroso, promiscuo.-**_ grito y acorralo a Grell en un muro.

_**-Ocultarme a mi que soy su amigo el echo de que se acuestas con William.-** _ debo admitir que estoy celoso de ambos, se tienen entre ellos, para amarse y cuidarse y a mi me ha dejado a un lado solo. Claro que tengo a todas las chicas lindas de asuntos generales, pero eso no es amor, no las amo ni ellas me aman.

William sigue con su fachada fría e indiferente con Grell, aunque a veces se olvida de que yo los observo, o simplemente no le importa, después de todo ya se la verdad. Hace un clima helado y tu no dejas de temblar, no se si en verdad te estas congelando o solo finges ante William para llamar su atención, cual sea el caso lo has logrado William te brinda su abrigo, no sin antes regañarte por seguir usando esa vieja gabardina roja.

El trabajo esta terminado y William se aleja de nosotros, tu tomas mi mano fuertemente, me sonríes y das un beso en la mejillas, ahora ambos vamos tras de Spears senpai.


End file.
